The beginning of Frost
by Seryyth
Summary: Jack Frost, a boy who was lonely and so much wanted to be seen. This is the story of the Spirit of Winter. Prelude to Rise of the Guardians.
1. Frost forms

**_I do not own rise of the Guardians, so any of the characters,save for Story is not mine._**

It was night and she had just finished crying, for now anyway. She was on her bed, and looked out of the window. She sniffed, trying to not cry again. It was dark, no stars tonight, and the only light that chased away the darkness came from the Moon.

Emma remembered what her brother told her once.

"If you are ever scared," He told her,smiling. "Just look at the Moon and trust in him to lead you to safety."

She remembered that he breathed on the window and drew a face. "If you look closely,"He said. "The Moon has a face."

She blinked as she took a deep breath, remembering the moment that he chased away her fear. "You're going to be fine," He had told her. "You have to believe in me."

She did and he saved her. But then he fell through the ice and died.

Emma looked up at the Moon.

"Jack told me to look to you when I'm scared," She said, whispering. "So I'm asking you to watch over him as he did for me. I believed him, and now I believe in you. So please protect Jack for me."

* * *

It was dark, and cold.

He saw light shining down on him and he looked at it. It beckoned to him. He wanted to go to it, wanted to be in that light.

He closed his eyes as he felt himself lifted through the ice and he started breathing for the first time. And he was cold, until he found himself back on solid ice, and then he was no longer cold. He looked up at the light, seeing a large ball in the night sky, with a face on it.

"Jack Frost," He heard. "You are Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter."

He smiled and was about to ask more, when he almost tripped over something. He looked down and saw a staff. He touched it and saw it ice over where he had made contact with the wood. He smiled and picked it up, examining it. It slipped out of one hand and the base of it landed on the icy surface, causing a pattern of frost and snow forming and stretching away from him. It didn't scare him, only surprising him.

He grinned and picked up staff, and went over to a tree. Curiously he touched the top of his staff to the tree and saw the same thing happen. He touched it, smiling slightly as he liked it. He laughed slightly and did it again to the other tree.

_That was fun!_

He ran over the pond, leaving behind a trail of frost and snow fernlike patterns. He was having so much fun. Then suddenly he was picked up by a force, that took him high into the sky. He was surprised for a few seconds, and got to see his handiwork. He smiled as he saw that it looked like a frozen ivy plant, before the force vanished. He dropped down, hitting a few branches, then finally was stopped by a big one.

He laughed after he realized that he was okay and wanted to do it again, when he spotted a town. He grinned as he leaped from the tree branch and was caught by the wind again.

He landed roughly at the edge of the town and smiled, getting on his feet and brushing the snow off of him.

He smiled as he greeted a few people, and then saw a boy chasing a dog.

"Excuse me," He said. "But could you tell me where I am?"

He crouched to be at eye level with the boy, still smiling, when the child ran through him.

He quickly stood up in shock, as a few more people also passed through him. He frowned as he wandered away, and found himself at the edge of the town. He was about to call on the wind, when he heard a voice. He looked up and saw a girl on the top of the roof of a house.

"Emma," He heard a Woman call out from a window. "Get back in here. Just because Jack did it once, does not mean that you can."

"I'm showing the Man in the Moon, what Jack looks like," She hollered back. "So he can know who my brother is and protect him."

Jack blinked, that was his name.

He quickly climbed a tree and hopped over onto the roof. He grinned as he saw the picture. It was a rough painting of a boy with brown eyes and hair. The figure was smiling and Jack looked at her.

"Nice painting kid," He commented, grinning. He barely touched it, to see if the paint was still fresh, and it frosted over slightly. His smile disappeared as he remembered what happened earlier.

Emma frowned as she saw the frost suddenly appear and she looked at the paper. She went to get the frost off, all the while she talked.

"Jack don't want frost on him," She said whispering. "Jack, frost will never touch you. Cause the Moon will watch you."

"Now why would the Moon watch a painting?" Emma heard. She looked up, realizing that the voice sounded a little hurt. She looked around and suddenly saw a fourteen year old boy. She suddenly grinned as she recognized the boy.

"Jack!"

"That's my name. Jack Frost."

She frowned as she noticed that he had icy blue eyes and white hair now, but he was Jack.

"You've came back!" She said hugging him.

"Huh, came back from what?"

She let go of him, looking up at him. It was then that she started to realize that he didn't remember her. She looked up at the Moon, and wondered why.

"What's wrong?" She heard. "Came back from what?"

"From the pond," She answered, sniffing a little. She looked up at him, seeing him smile.

"Well I'm glad that you can see me."

"Jack Frost," Emma said, as she glanced back up at the Moon. She believed him and everything that he had told her, and believed that the Moon was protecting him from the sadness that she felt. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just coming," She said, hugging him again.

He grinned at that.

"Emma, get inside now or you'll catch your death from cold!"

"I got Jack Frost to protect me from that," Emma said. But she let go of him and climed back through the window. "I have to go to bed, Jack. But you will still be here tomorrow?"

"I promise."

She shut the window and blew out the light. Jack looked up at the Moon and smiled.

During the first night, Jack waited for the morning. He started to practice with his staff, learning some about what he could do.

Then he noticed them, a bunch of lazy golden sand tendrils. He frowned, not sure of what to make of it, and he was curious about them. He went over to one and he touched it. It felt like fine sand, and he gasped slightly when it suddenly reacted to the touch, showing him a show. He smiled in amusement, as he saw a girl and a older boy skating on ice and it looked like they were laughing.

His attention shifted, following the trail up to the source. He saw a golden man in the distance standing on a golden disk. Jack grinned slightly and he ran towards the little man.

The Sandman noticed the dip in the temperature as he had gotten closer to the village, and he spotted the white haired boy long before the teen saw him. The little man had a job to do and went about it, so it wasn't a surprise to him when he saw the boy start to head in his direction.

The Sandman smiled gently as the Man in the Moon quietly and quickly informed him, that the boy was the newly born Winter Spirit.

"Hello," Jack said. He landed nearby, not sure if the 'floor' the small man was standing on was sturdy or if he'd fall through. "I'm Jack Frost."

He noticed that the man smiled and saw another sand tendril snake towards him. He didn't know what to expect, and it lazily wound around him. He glanced at the small man, just to get hit in the face with some of the golden sand.

The Sandman smiled more as he saw the boy crumple to the roof in grasp of a deep sleep. The man then saw the boy's dream, of laughing and running. It was then the small man realized that the boy was something special.

He looked up at the Man in the Moon. And the Moon quietly told him that Jack was still very much like a child in his heart. The boy was innocent, and yet would be stronger than any spirit before. The Sandman was informed that the boy could draw his power from two sources. The Man in the Moon only mentioned one at this time, that the boy could draw from the Winter cold.

The Sandman smiled and went back to work, creating a wonderful dream for the Spirit.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, leave a review._


	2. The North Pole

_**I do not own rise of the Guardians, so any character doesn't belong to me. Save for Story.**_

"Jack!"

The boy's eyes shot open and he blinked. He had the most fun dream. He sat up, as he thought about it and realized that it was his first dream.

"Jack, where are you?"

He grinned, grabbing his staff and stood up. He saw Emma on the ground, bundled up against the cold, and he leaped from his spot.

"Oh, good," She said, relieved to see him.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to go to school," Emma told him.

"What's school?"

"It's a place where I go to learn," She said.

"Emma!" They heard. Jack looked over and saw a few kids looking at her. "Who are you talking to?"

"I have to go," Emma told him apologetically as she started to leave. He watched her join her friends and saw them ask what she was talking to. He heard her say his name before she dropped out of hearing range.

He grinned as he felt like running, and he did just that, laughing all the way. He ran through the village, dodging the people, making a game of it and lightly leapt into the wind which took him into the morning sky. He found that he could catch another draft of wind and he actually flew. He didn't know where he was going but it was Fun.

After a while, he landed on a snow pile, a bit better than before, and he laughed as he jumped out onto his feet. He looked around him to see that he was in another village, this one surrounded by ice and snow that stretched on as far as he could see. He grinned as he ran through this village, dragging the staff on the ground behind him and tapping things with the end of it, creating ice, snow and frost. He finished with a whooping shout, landing on the roof of the tallest building. He grinned at his handiwork and felt pretty proud of himself.

Curious about what was going below him, he peered in a window and noticed that it was open. He grinned again as he dropped inside.

Jack looked around, seeing that he was in a large hallway, with a few wooden doors. He wanted to see what was behind the doors, when he heard jingles and he looked over to see some pointy things turn a corner, spot him and freeze.

He laughed as he ran past them, freezing them before they could see him and ran down a new hallway, leaving a frozen ice path behind him. Then he came to an abrupt stop, landing on his bottom. He looked up at the sudden force that stopped his flight.

Jack chuckled as he looked up into the furry face of a yeti and heard it bellow out in what only he could guess was anger, surprise and outrage. The boy couldn't understand a thing spoken to him and it seemed that the large creature was waiting for something.

"Please," Jack said, mischievously. "If you you don't mind. I'm going to go."

With that said, Jack had a excellent idea and he grinned. He put his staff in front of him and blew through the nook in the top. A good hard puff of breath. He looked and laughed as he saw the look of surprise on the Yeti's frozen face. Jack then smiled as he stepped around the large creature and was about to walk off, when suddenly he felt a large hand wrap around his waist.

Next thing that Jack Frost knew, was that he landed outside again, in a pile of snow. Face first. He pulled himself out laughing all the while, until his something hit the back of his head. He stopped for a moment, and looked down at whatever it was, to see that it was his staff. He leaned over to pick it up and heard the babbling language from the Yeti. He turned around to see the Yeti slam the door and Jack smiled.

He knew now what he had to do.

He had to get inside to see what those pointy things were.

Jack spent the next week trying to get further into North's workshop. He learned that the children of the world knew him as Santa Claus, discovered the pointy hats were elves and got to really meet Phil, the Yeti. And each time Jack tried to get further into the workshop, Phil caught him until the boy lost interest in the game.

It was then he remembered about Emma. He ran out of the winter village, laughing as he called the wind. He told it that he wanted to go home to his pond and it took him there.

A while later he landed on the rooftop of her house just as the sun was setting.

"Emma!" He called out.

"Jack!" He heard. He grinned as he looked down and saw her standing in the snow with her friends. He noticed that the other kids were staring up at him and one boy had his mouth hanging open.

"He is real," Another kid said. "She was right."

The next moment found the entire group in a snowball fight. And Jack had the most fun yet. Then an hour later the kids were gone, all at home.

"I thought that you forgot about me," Emma said later when she was in bed.

"Never," Jack assured her. "I was at the North Pole."

He grinned and then told her of what happened while he was at the workshop. She listened to every word until he finished. He even told her what a Yeti looked like.

"Wow," She said. She smiled as she yawned. "That sounded like fun."

"It was," Jack told her. He saw her Mother come up the stairs and he leaped to the window.

"Emma," They both heard. "You can't keep leaving the window open."

Jack wave as he jumped out of the window and the wind caught him. Emma sighed and closed her eyes, as her Mother shut the window."Night Jack," She muttered tiredly.


	3. A new friend

I don't own rise of the Guardians, so any of the characters are not mine. Story, however does belong to me.

* * *

Jack once again met the Sandman, but this time he stayed on Emma's roof. He felt just happy to watch the small man. Yet, unknowingly to Jack, the Sandman brought a friend.

He had arrived earlier in the week, after the Golden man had informed him of a new Spirit. Curiosity and the opportunity for a new story drove him to travel to the village. It took a three day trip, but he arrived. And waited.

His reward had finally came.

Jack Frost saw a fifteen year old boy looking up at him, motioning for him to come down. He noticed that the teen had jet black hair that contrasted with his emerald green eyes. Jack remained unsure if the other guy actually did see him.

"Jack Frost," He heard the boy call out. "Come down and tell me about you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Storyteller," Jack heard the boy answer. "But call me Story."

The night passed quickly as Story listened to Jack tell about his powers, of his adventures and getting a true friend.

Story quickly noticed a shift in Jack's talking, and instinct told him that the boy was almost finished. He waited until Jack told about seeing the Sandman again and Story smiled.

"The Sandman told me about you," Story said, after taking a sip of his hot drink.

Jack looked at him, "What did he tell you?"

"That you were new to things and I love newness!" Story said grinning. The excitement was very clear and very infectious as Jack found himself grinning. "Just thinking of the possibilities for new tales to tell makes glad that I'm alive."

"Wait" Jack said, the grin fading into a smile. "You are like the grownups, yet you can see me. How?"

"I'm not like the other adults," Story told Jack. He motioned with his hands and fingers as he started his own tale.

"Since the day that I was born, I have always been able to see the things that the grownups have forgotten to see. The children see them, and all adults all thought that I, naturally, would forget also.

But I didn't.

I found out that I could actually talk to the other Spirits, understand them and make sure that I told everyone I met. And it was then that I discovered that I had Magic!" Story said, as a smoky mist started forming from his fingers. Jack listened, watching Story quickly shape the mist into shapes that showed moving pictures as the teen continued talking.

"I left my first home, and traveled around gathering all the fables and tales of many villages and shared the ones that I collected. I quickly discovered that I could draw my powers from two sources. One was from the children, all who believed and thus could see my moving pictures. And the other," Story said, quickly whipping the mist into shadowy shapes around a fire and the people- with adults and children- and Jack looked at it and saw that they seemed afraid. "From the stories of ghosts and fear."

Jack listened, but shuddered suddenly. Story smiled, glancing at the boy, and changed the picture. This time it showed the Sandman with smokey lines moving away from him. Jack knew what that was and he smiled.

"But I found out I got more power for my tales when I helped to make the world better. More cheery," Story said, finishing up. "I found out that people want hope that something good will always happen, even in the face of darkness. So I help to brighten up every person's life who takes the time to listen to my words."

"Just like the Man in the Moon," Story said grinning and waved the mist away. Jack looked at the teen and blinked. "He made me who I am, just like he made you. You have a purpose. And you will definitely discover what you are to do."

It was evening again and the Moon found Jack sitting on a brand of a large tree overlooking the pond.

It had been hours ago that Story had left the village. But the boy had been given some advice from Story, that Jack was now thinking about.

"Always remember this Jack," Story told him before he left. "Things always happen for a reason. Never stay angry and never be mad at the Moon. "

Jack slowly started to feel stronger than the night before, and he jumped up onto his feet. He grinned as he grabbed his staff and ran right off the roof. The wind caught him and he flew into the night sky.

"Take me where Story is," He said. The wind whistled and soon Jack found himself over a bigger village. He landed on a rooftop and wondered how he was going to find his friend when he heard the laughter of children. The boy, curious about what was going on, dropped to the ground and looked through a window to see Story. Jack looked, seeing his friend telling about a boy who was the prince of snow.

Jack grinned as the smokey mist figure looked alot like him. Then suddenly Story whipped his fingers forming a name out of the mist and Jack recognized it to be his name.

Jack Frost smiled mischievously and touched the window with the crook of his staff, making the window frost over with ice. Then the Winter Spirit drew a picture of a snowflake into the frost.

Suddenly Jack found alot of faces in the window and barely heard laughing and awwing. Surprised, he stumbled back, hearing Story laughing before Jack took off away from the crowd of children that he attracted. He landed nearby on another roof and chuckled to himself. He grinned as he felt invigorated and alive.


	4. Story

_**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, or any of the characters.**_

The creature landed on the ground and sniffed the air, as it closed its eyes. It felt the shift in the environment, and it opened its eyes just in time to see a blue and green blur shooting towards it.

When it woke up, it realized to its anger, that The Tooth Fairy had knocked it out. It whirled around and immediately saw four figures. It growled, an act of menace, and quickly looked for an escape. That is until it heard a laugh come from the big man.

"We not hurt you," The man said, smiling. "We have big deal for you."

This got the creature's interest. It waited for North to continue, as it recognized that not just was North there, but Bunny, Tooth, and the Sandman. It wondered what brought them together with it.

After a moment, of the creature staring at them with its abnormally large green eyes, Bunny stepped forward.

"Look, mate," Bunny said, motioning towards the other Guardians. "The Man in the Moon is the real reason why you're here. Not us."

"So what does he want with me?" The creature demanded.

"Man in Moon picked you to help us," North spoke. "He want deal with you. You give Manny oath to help beat Pitch and you get to keep all powers and get seen by everybody."

"Oath?"

"To be a Guardian," Bunny said.

The creature looked at the Moon and, to the surprise of all, smiled.

The suddenly, North was pinned to the wall. Everyone reacted, pulling out their weapons as the creature grinned.

"I'm never a Guardian, remember always that I work for Pitch," It told North."So Never ask me that again or even offer that to me."

The creature, just as suddenly, seemed to be smiling again and North found that he was no longer pinned. Everyone, wary now, watched as the creature looked up at the Moon and pointed.

"I'll take your Deal," It told The Man on the Moon, still grinning. "I'm not interested in continuing not being able to do my own thing. But I also want that I am just as powerful as the Guardians. I Want them to depend on Me!."

"What?!" Bunny stuttered. "Ya can't be serious!"

_Agreed, Story. It shall be so, but at the cost of your own immortality._

"Deal!"

Suddenly a light shot down into the creature, causing everyone to shield their eyes and when they were able to see the creature, instead stood a Human where the creature once was. A boy with jet black hair and pale skin stood there with just a pair of pants on. Suddenly they watched the boy wrap his arms around him and looked at them with his green eyes, "You just going to let me Freeze?"

* * *

So that's the next part of the story. Stay tuned for the next part. Hope that you like, and tell me what you think.


	5. Frost loses a Friend

The Gypsy boy was sitting on a bench, in the morning snow. The sun hadn't risen yet, but its rays foretold of a new day dawning. Suddenly his hand jerked out and grasped a small and warped creature.

Story brought the fearling up to his face with a sneer. It would have been able to escape, but a smokey mist was wrapped around it, keeping it trapped. The boy brought his other hand up and formed a pointed dagger out of his misty powers.

"You dare try and test me" Story said furiously. The boy started to get ready to obliterate the fearling when he saw a Moonbeam shoot between him and his would be victim.

_"Story, no. Do not forget the deal. It is not your place to exact punishment._

The boy stared up at the fading Moon for a very long minute before he released his hold on the dark creature. He watched it vanish into the darkness and then brushed the stray hair out of his face. He grinned at the Moon and nodded, "Sorry. I did forget. I'm going to try to not do it again."

Story went back to sitting on the bench and he realized that it was time. His curse was much too close to being near. That was the price for his deal with the Man in the Moon. Oh, he had helped to end the Dark Ages, by spreading the tales of Tooth, Sandy, North and of Bunny. He had made them the Big Four. He grinned as he remembered that he had helped to take Pitch down. Oh the fury that radiated off of the Boogeyman at the treacherous act of Story. It was so wonderfully the first best time that Story ever had.

And then Story started to lose faith in his own stories, started to forget the Big Four, and started to become an adult. That was when it happened.

Sandy told him about it, even as Story still couldn't remember his past lives. The first time that the Guardians learned about the true consequence of Story's deal. On the way to give a village dreams, Sandy spotted a familiar figure lying near a river. It was realized that it was Story, who had fallen into the river upstream, trying to foolishly impress a girl.

The second time, Story died in a rapid moving forest fire. Third time, died in when a mine collapsed on him. And the last time, Story died as a female who had a nasty infection from a cut in her hand.

Story let out a slow breath of air. How would he tell Jack, he wondered. Thankfully he had told Jack to never blame the Moon and to never stay angry. He knew that the Spirit of any Season, when angry would be the cause of human suffering. Lilly would make it rain, until it caused flash floods. Torch, caused droughts, which lead to famine. Rumple would clash with Torch, resulting in sudden wind storms and tornadoes. And Jack could cause the most dangerous damage, causing terrible blizzards and if he did what Rumple does when angry, there would be more victims than any before.

How to tell Jack.

Story had now known Jack Frost for now going on two years. And the Winter Spirit considered him a close friend. Story was more than grateful that Jack knew how to use his powers and had just seemed to settle into his role as the Prince of Winter. Jack also had made human friends, children who believed in him and trusted him to give them snow fun.

Suddenly, Story felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Surprised the Gypsy boy glanced down to see a red and white feathered shaft of thin wood sticking out. He looked up to see a Fearling speeding off, snickering, from a boy indian hidden in the shadows.

Story reached out, as he tried to get his breath to speak, to let the child know that he wasn't angry. He saw the boy run away, into the woods, and Story fell face first into the snow. The Gypsy found that he couldn't move, and that the snow didn't seem so cold now.

_So this is what Jack feels_, Story thought enjoying the snow.

At the North Pole, North started to eat a cookie, when abruptly a smokey mist floated into his office. He frowned as it formed into a rolled up paper. North snatched it out of the air, it instantly becoming a solid parchment paper, and read it. It was a letter asking if a certain child be removed from the Naughty list, as what happened was an accident. North nodded, placing Small Feathers back to the Nice list. The little Indian boy, was given back the chance of getting a good Christmas for this year. North knew that it was Story's gift.

Now North knew that they all would have to work a little harder to make up for losing Story, but they could manage that. Besides, Story's absence was only a temporary thing. In time, Story would return and start picking up the slack. He quickly sent out letters to the other Guardians, informing them of the news.


	6. The Reaction

I** do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. **

* * *

Jack Frost was busy with trying to create frost patterns in the ice of a frozen lake, when he noticed a lady standing at the edge. He stopped his project to look at her better, giving her a smile and a wave. She was wearing a gown that seemed to be made up entirely of large leaves, petals and vines of ivy. Jack saw that the ground around her had flowers and grass that had grown up out of the snow.

She smiled slightly and motioned for the boy to come over to her. She couldn't step on the ice, as it would hurt her.

Jack knew her as Lilly. Introduced by Story, they quickly got to know each other. Jack learned from her that whenever she appeared to him, it usually was to signal that he would have to leave that portion of the world. Lilly took the time, only because Story requested it from her, to tell the boy his job and teach him what it meant to be a Seasonal Spirit. She had also had shown him where never to go, mostly around the deserts, volcanoes, or the equator. There, Lilly told him, that was Torch's domain. And the fact that no Winter Spirit should even be there, as the whole area because it was warm to hot all the time. Lilly then told Jack that Torch would never go in Jack's area.

Jack glanced over at some movement to see his other fellow Seasonal Spirits.

Torch stood on the other side of the lake, thawing a part of Jack's ice and burning the ground he was standing on, into sand. Torch had on a firey red and orange cloak that appeared to be made up of fire, as it was a constant move of color. The Spirit of Summer, Jack noticed, didn't have that smug and serious scowl that Jack had gotten used to seeing. Instead Torch seemed to be frowning. Briefly the boy wondered why the red headed man was here, at this time.

Then Jack saw a tree suddenly drop all its leaves, and he saw the figure of a extremely skinny, lank, and almost skeletal man. The boy recognized Rumple immediately, by his multi-colored hair and the cloak made up of fallen leaves.

Jack looked around, starting to wonder why everyone had gathered like this. The only time that they gathered was once every four years, when their powers ebbed to only just enough for them to consider themselves as human as they could come. Then that time was in the quick period of four hours, so each meeting had to be to the point, planning out the next four years.

Jack did a quick check, taking his staff and shooting at Torch for fun. The firey man didn't dodge it, instead the ice and snow of the blast melted and landed on Torch. Jack watched the water quickly sizzle before it vanished.

Okay, Jack decided. This was something serious.

"What brings you here?" Jack asked everyone, looking at Rumple and pointing his staff at Torch.

"Story's takin' a vacation," Rumple said, with a grin. Jack shook his head, wishing that Rumple wouldn't smile like that. The King of Autumn had this awful smile, with razor teeth and a pair of long pointed fangs. Add to that, Jack thought, an almost skeletal face and you got yourself a frightening image. "An' dunno when Story will be back. Prolly neva."

"Ignore the blasted idiot," Torch said. "I know all too well that you two were friends. Jack, Story is going to be away for a bit. Its looking for a new form, in a sense. None of us know when Story will return. But we do know that when the time arrives, we all will be required to remind Story of us."

"We really don't need to rely on Story," Lilly told him. "But the last few years have been very good."

"Yup," Rumple said, grinning again. "The Storyteller has had a tremendous impact on my Season. I'm now getting a nice rep' as the Pumpkin King. Of Halloween!"

"But that might not last," Torch pointed out. "We lost Story today!"

Jack froze as he heard those words. He didn't want to believe that Story was gone. He knew that what little-known status that he did have with the children, went with Story.

_NO!_

Jack shot off into the sky, leaving the group. Everyone shut up and stayed where they were, each knowing that Jack was the one that would be the true victim of Story's death.

Jack had to believe that at least one still believed in him. Emma, he thought. If anyone, it would be her.

He laughed and landed on a road. He spotted Emma, who was talking to another child and Jack smiled.

"Hey, Emma," Jack said mischievously and walking up to her. But she didn't see him, and to his shock, walked right through him. He blinked as he looked on her retreating form and frowned. He backed away from her and shook his head.

After a while of fighting back the sorrow, Jack shot into the sky.

Lilly waited to see if Jack returned, even as the other two left. But when the wind quickly picked up and the snow started falling, she knew that he wasn't coming back. As the wind started howling and hail started mixing in with the snow, Lilly knew that Spring would have to wait for next year, in this area. She would give this time to Jack.

* * *

Hopefully you enjoyed. And tell me what you think.


	7. Story continues

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians so any of the characters are not mine. Save for Story.**

It had been four years since Story was made into a Human. The Guardians quickly found out that he had his powers, could see them and, to their annoyance, was a regular trickster. However, no matter how much Story tried to make it malicious, it always happen to go right for the Guardians, always turning out to their advantage.

Story got the Elves to work for North. He had thought that it would really annoy the big man, but instead North enjoyed them and it irked Story to hear the jolly laugh. So he made friends with one of the Elves. After a while the Elf was clearly different than the others, showing a lack of enthusiasm for what the other Elves were doing. And showing more intelligence. So Story called him Eejit. It was something that North didn't quite like, but it stuck.

To Bunny, he somehow got a hold of some of his Googies, hollowed them out and filled them with cream and other sweets. At first Bunny was outraged, when he discovered the deed. But by then, it was too late to make a switch. And Bunny saw that the children enjoyed these new things. Story didn't want to know what Bunny had decided to do after that. But he made a promise to the Easter Spirit, that he'd get to Bunny somehow.

For Sandy, Story found that he could twist and tweak a dream. He started to try and mess with the dreams, but Sandy didn't waste any time to put the boy in his place. Sandy taught Story, in no uncertain terms, that you don't mess with the dreams. Both North and Bunny were amused when Story came back sporting a black eye and a few bruises. And Tooth tried to baby him, but Story refused her, saying that he deserved it and informed everyone of his actions.

Tooth, the boy didn't do anything to. I mean who will mess with a Warrior Queen. Story however did mention once to her, upon seeing her Fairies, that one of them would be Special. Story had told her that someone would like this Fairy, would give it a name and it would have the same result of Eejit.

She had understood what Story had told her, to be sort of a prophecy, as they all learned. Those started out with the most recent things to happen, with North avoiding a war with the Yetis, Toothinia finding a new continent with children, and Bunny avoiding any conflict with Old Man Winter. Then the warnings started to come less and less, until no attention was needed anymore.

Sandy was the only one to notice that the warnings didn't slow, instead the little man realized that the prophecies were going farther into the future. So the Sandman quickly wrote each little warning to file it away. Not one of Story's first warnings were wrong, so Sandy wasn't expecting the future ones to be. Then finally, Story left and disappeared into the world. It worried the Guardians for a while, but when the children started believing, the four started to relax.

That is, until they got wind that Pitch had discovered where his Dusk Walker disappeared to.

* * *

Okay, you guys let me know what you think. And to answer the question, Story has a major role in this story, which is why I'm trying to fill you in, and fit his tale into the story, without boring you.

The next part will be of Jack.


	8. The Year with No Summer

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters.**

"Shrimp prawn!" Jack heard. He looked up and saw Torch. The boy remembered that he wasn't even to see Torch, except during the meetings.

_So where was_ _Lilly? _Jack wondered.

"I've got news for you, boy," Torch told him. "I just got the message from Pele. She's going to blow a volcano."

"So, what does this have to do with me?" Jack asked. "And it wasn't in our plans."

"Doesn't matter if it's in our schedule or not," Torch pointed out. "Pele is going to blow up a volcano and that directly effects us."

Jack noticed that the Summer Spirit scowled furiously and stomped on the ground once. "Damn it! She's just blown the mountain!"

"How does this effect us?" Jack asked, curiously.

"You are so going to have your work cut out for you," Torch told him. "The volcano blowing up, will throw up so much ash, dirt and other crap, that it's going to block out alot of the Sun. And it's going to cause it stay cold."

Jack listened and realized that he was going to be working for the next year.

"Yeah," Torch said, guessing at Jack's thoughts. "This is going to be a year without a Summer."

Jack looked at Torch apologetically. He saw the Summer Spirit grin for once.

"Ah," Torch said mischievously. "Don't worry about me. I'll be honest, I'm glad that I get a break."

Jack nodded, as he felt a storm brewing. He jumped up into the sky and shot off into the clouds.

Torch scowled again as he turned away, "Damn."

Jack meanwhile had his hands full. This was the first time that he really had to work. He tried to control all of the storms that the volcano was creating. Jack knew that blizzards were supposed to be white, and he tried to keep it that way, but the mountain blowing up made it extremely difficult.

Brown snow fell in one area and in another, red snow fell. It seriously was the most difficult, longest and most grueling work that Jack had to do. During that year, he found out that Emma and her Family had to move to a safer place, leaving the village. And Rumple didn't help matters much either.

When it was supposed to be his season, Rumple basically threw a tantrum. It caused major storms and damaged alot. And Jack Frost had also learned that everytime that Rumple clashed with him, it caused the deaths of Humans.

All of that combined, along with the fact that Jack had no time to even sleep during the entire year, it wore him out quickly. But he still had to keep working on controlling the blizzards. If he had let it do its own thing, the storm would be disastrous. So Jack continued to carry on and tried to minimize the damage.

And finally the day came when the whole event came to an end, and the skies cleared up. Things were going to go back to the way it was before.

And at last Jack could rest.

He finished with the last storm, making it disappear and he relaxed. And it slammed him.

Exhaustion.

Jack Frost knew that he had to get somewhere fast, but he found himself unable to do anything now. He started to fall, losing his staff and barely able to keep his eyes open. He knew that he was plummeting to the ground, but he couldn't help it.

Suddenly Jack felt himself get caught by something.

He cracked his eyes open, an effort for him, and saw enormously large green eyes. He knew those eyes, but he couldn't think of where.

"I got you, lil Pixie Boy," Jack heard. He felt his staff, as whoever it was, made sure that he had it. "I'm going to protect you, Jack."

The boy smiled, as he felt whomever it was wrap arms around him and he barely heard a teeth rattling crash, before he felt the soothing icy waters of Antarctica.

And then Jack Frost passed out.

When he woke back up, Jack found himself laying out in the middle of a glacier. He sat up and saw his staff beside him. Next to that, was a folded cloak. He realized that he had lost his last one and he frowned. He reached for the clothing item and put it on. To his pleasure, Jack found that it felt like silk, but was as cool as a snowflake. He also liked the sky blue color.

He grinned as he picked up his staff and shot off into the sky.

* * *

It took me like forever to perfect this. I based it off of The Year with No Summer. Yeah, it happened.

So I hope that you like it and tell me what you think about it.


	9. A Thank you to all

I want to take the time to thank all the people who have left a comment. I'm sorry that I haven't responded before, was way too excited in writing, that I totally like ignored you guys.

But now I am going to respond to your comments.

Insane PJO LOver 93- I'm glad that you like. And there will be no pairings. It's just not the feel of the characters. To me, it's like the flavor of your favorite food, it has a certain taste that you like and if there was a change to it- it wouldn't be the same. It's like that for me. I don't want to change the flavor. North's love is his toys, and the joy of bringing wonder and happiness to children. Bunny's love is Easter, and his Googies. Tooth's fairies and the teeth of the children are her passion. Sandy's married to his dreams, loving the whole thing of bringing good dreams to children. And Jack Frost loves, as he had said in the movie, Snowballs and Funtimes. And now the fact that he now has a Believer and a family. So technically, I'm the idiot for not saying this sooner. Thank you so much!

fantasyinfinity- Thank you. I'm glad that you like. And if you want to see anything, throw a suggestion out for me. I do want to be different than everyone else, so I will consider any suggestions. And like I said above, there will be no pairings.


	10. First Halloween

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

Jack travelled to his home town, after he checked the feel of things. He found that he had slept through Spring, Summer, and almost through Rumple's Autumn. He quickly fixed up some areas, giving them the much needed snow, before moving on.

Soon he spotted the person who he wanted to see.

Rumple was frowning when Jack arrived.

"First ya take my Season," The man whined. "Then I have to start doing your work and mine. And now ya show up, on the day before _Halloween_!"

"Sorry, Rumple, Jack apologized. "It's just when Torch told me about a volcano exploding-"

"Torch neva mentioned this t' me," Rumple said, jabbing a pointy finger in the boy's chest. Jack stepped back, and he saw the man suddenly look shocked.

"Where'd you gets your new outfit from?" Rumple asked, pointing at Jack.

The boy looked down at his cloak and he smiled.

"I don't know," Jack admitted. "But I like it."

"Pah," Rumple said, waving the boy off. "I gots to get ready for the Halloween."

Jack Frost grinned as he leaned against his staff. He heard a sharp whistle from the man and within a few minutes, a few imps appeared.

As Rumple started to give out orders to his imps, Jack watched. He saw that there were three of them. One looked sort of like it had a pumpkin for a head, with holes where its eyes would have been and a dank green body. The second one looked more like a black cat, with bony horns coming out of its skull. And the last one looked sort of like a toad, with warts and all.

The Winter Spirit smiled as he recognized them to be Jakul, Scat and Moog. He knew that they were Rumple's imps that he chose to help him for his Halloween. They had been thrilled to be promoted by the Imp lord, to be stewards of the still unheard of Holiday.

After Rumple was done, Jack saw the Imps vanish into the foliage.

"I can help," Jack offered.

Rumple looked at the boy for a moment, then he nodded, "Okay, but you have to do what I tell you."

Jack smiled.

An hour later, Jack Frost was dressed up as a colonial boy. He grinned as he flew over the villages, and causing chaos and confusion, as he knocked on doors, windows and spooked the horses. He did all what Rumple ordered him to do and it landed him right on the Naughty list.

It was the first time that he had ever been on the naughty list, as he caused enough trouble to assure the fourteenth place. But he found that he had fun with it event.

Rumple was pleased that night, with a great night's work. And even told Jack such.

And the Moon quietly watched as the boy rested under a fir tree for the rest of that night.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed. The next chapter will be longer.

Let me know what you think, and leave a comment.


	11. Spring Spirit dilemma

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

It was during the winter, after the Halloween with Rumple, that Jack had been called to a important meeting. It wasn't the time for the regular meeting, so he knew that it was an emergency.

Jack arrived in his best cloak, which had been repaired by Story, and he walked up to see Rumple looking perturbed, Torch with a melancholy expression, and he noticed that Lilly was missing.

"I called this meeting," Torch said. Jack noticed that the Summer Spirit seemed to be lacking any kind of emotion in his voice and it worried him. "Because the Spring Season needs a new Spirit. Neither are any of us are capable of doing what Lilly could have done, so I call to a vote of who the next Spirit of Spring should be."

"I vote for the Leprechaun," Rumple said grinning.

"Voting for Calypso," Jack said, a bit shocked. He then asked himself why he had just metioned the Water Queen. He knew that she had a fierce temper.

"The Pooka, Aster E. Bunnymund is the choice," They all heard.

Everyone turned to see Mother Nature with a very tall figure hidden in a emerald green hooded cloak. They all quickly bowed in respect to her, as she was their Queen in a sense. If it wasn't for her, they all knew, they would not be where they were today.

Afterwards Rumple pointed to the figure, "Is that the fuzzy butt?"

"No," She answered. "This is a guest, who has brought to my attention of the Rabbit being the next Spirit of Spring."

"Then our Guest should be respectful and show his face," Torch demanded, clearly sore of being cheated out of his vote. "This is a safe spot, so don't be a coward like Rumple."

"Hey!" Rumple shouted. "I'm not interested in killing myse-"

"Silence!"

Everyone heard the powerful voice, and it resonated throughout the area, as the figure pulled the hood down.

Jack felt like the entire area become tense all of a sudden. He didn't know why, but their guest did not seem at all scary.

Jack saw that the figure had green hair and large green eyes. He grinned as he recognized those eyes from before. But as he was going to say something, Torch interrupted him.

"What is he doing here?!" Torch demanded.

"Hello Duskwalker," Rumple said grinning, speaking at the same time as Torch.

"He is here," Lady Nature told them. "On behalf of Tsar Lunar. And it was he that chose the Spring Spirit."

"Who?" Rumple asked pointing at the guest. "He chose the Seasonal Spirit?"

"No," Jack heard. "Tsar Lunar."

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"Yeah, why would his chose a Guardian," Torch said. "The Bunny already has a great status with the children. So what do we need him for?"

"To strengthen you," The creature said. "You need-"

"That is the second time that the Man in the Moon has interfered with a season," Rumple complained. "The first-"

"If you want to keep your tongue Imp!" Jack heard the guest say. "You had better let me finish."

Jack looked to see Rumple look afraid and he turned his attention back to the other creature.

"You all need Bunny in your group," Jack heard.

"You are only here," Torch said scowling. "Because of Jack."

"It matters little, that Jack Frost is one of Mine," Jack heard. "What matters is how little you are. And you think that your Season alone can sustain you, in power and in life. Rumple draws his powers from his season, and his title as The King of Halloween. And Jack Frost draws his powers from Winter and from me. "

"And it is how Lilly passed," Lady Nature informed. "She was not strong enough."

"Fine," Torch said. "Then let's just see what the Rabbit says. Bring him in!"

"We shall continue this meeting in an hour," Everyone heard Mother Nature announce. "Bunny shall be here, to either accept our offer, or reject it."

* * *

_Okay, and here is the next part. But I want you guys to tell me what you think. Should Bunny be the Spirit of Spring, and a Guardian?. Or maybe should there be another Spring Spirit? Leave a comment or a review. I want to know!_


End file.
